The Star Razor Chronicles: Fate Blossoms
by Shiningheartproductions72.3
Summary: Just when a battle with the Decepticons seems to become the end of the Autobots, a flying beacon of light again tips the Great War in the Autobots favor. Their rescuer; a red, and white femme. But they're not the only ones receiving back-up. A long lost member of the Decepticons returns also armed to the teeth. It seems that the most exciting chapter of the Great War has begun...
1. Long Time No See

Soo, this is the first book in a series of stories I'm TRYING to write. I calling it "The Star Razor Chronicles." Everything will be explained as we go.

Plot: Just when a battle with the Decepticons seems to become the end of the Autobots, a flying beacon of light again tips the Great War in the Autobots favor. Their rescuer; a red, and white femme. But they're not the only ones receiving back-up. A long lost member of the Decepticons returns also armed to the teeth. It seems that the most exciting chapter of the Great War has begun...

**Pairings:**

Optimus Prime X Override. Yes you saw that correctly.

Ratchet X OC (Maplesong)

That's all that are planned, but I will add more as they show up.

**Communication Marks**

"Normal Talking"

Bumblebee Talking

_*Com-Link*_

_Thoughts_

**:Bonded Pairs Talking:**

**_*The Thirteen/Matrix of Leadership*_**

**Time scale:**

**Astrosecond** .498 seconds

**Klik** 1.2 minutes

**Breem** 8.2 Minutes

**Groon **1 hour

**Joor** 6 hours

**Solar Cycle** 1 day

**Mega-Cycle** 93 hours or 3.875 days

**Deca-cycle** 10 days

**Quartex** 1 Earth Month

**Stellar Cycle** 400 days

**Vorn **10 years

**Orn: **300 years

Two swords clashed, ringing loudly against the sounds of gunfire and echoed cries of pain. Every impact sent another jolt through the two warriors.

Megatron sneered at Optimus Prime, his sharp, shark-like teeth glinting in the sunlight. Optimus smacked Megatron with the flat of his blade, than dogged a slash from his archenemies' sword.

From somewhere he heard a cry of pain, unmistakably Smokescreen's. The Autobots where getting their afts kicked. Ratchet had already ground bridged to the battle scene and was tending to a terrible sword cut on Bumblebee's chest. Ultra Magnus was limping around the skirmish, leaking energon badly, but refusing to be fixed until Bumblebee was done.

Somewhere to the Prime's right, Arcee was cornered and fighting with an injured hip.

Megatron landed a punch to Optimus' jaw, sending a flare of agony through the autobot leader.

"You're getting soft, Prime." Megatron mocked, making sure to make "Prime" sound like an insult.

Optimus sent Megatron careening backwards with a powerful blow to the chest. The Decepticon leader grimaced ever so slightly, before plowing in to Optimus, sending the autobot leader to the ground.

The cold, sharp point of Megatron's sword rested on his neck. "Any last words?"

* * *

Ratchet's welder was working overtime, gliding over the young scouts wounds. Ratchet's other had was busy fixing energon fuel lanes, and cleaning out what had not been welded.

Bumblebee made a few clicking noses. Look out Ratchet! 

The medic spun around, just in time to be punched in the face by a Vehicon. Ratchet fell backward, on to his rear, so that he was sitting next to Bumblebee.  
Grab him! I'll take care of him! Bumblebee whirled.

Ratchet reached up and garbed the Vehicon's head and pulled him to the ground. The Vehicon fire of a blast directly at Ratchet's shoulder, hoping to harm the medic just enough to make him let go. The blast hit the amour, but only by Primus' grace was the armor tilted so that the round bounced off.

Bumblebee fired at the Vehicon's neck, killing him instantly. Ratchet pushed the dead Decepticon of to the side, before continuing to fix the scout. _*Arcee? Is anyone able to get to my position? Need back-up, I can't fix Bumblebee if I'm being shot at and charged every five Kliks!*_

There was a fairly long silence _*Wheeljack's coming to your position, might take him a bit. Be careful* _Ratchet sighed heavily, and returned to his job. We've got company!

Ratchet stood up, and faced his threat.

"Scrap."

Three more Vehicons stood in front of him, weapons ready. Ratchet had never been much of a fighter, mostly because most of the medics during the Great War had been posted with guards. In his case it had been Ironhide. They were taught to fight, but not much.

One of the Vehicons charged him. Ratchet transformed his scalpels. Just as he prepared to strike out, the Vehicons head fell to the ground in front of him, the rest of its body following soon after.

"Heya doc! Heard you needed some help!" Wheeljack said

_Ugh. _Ratchet thought, with a silent groan.

As Wheeljack took care of the other two Vehicon Troopers, Ratchet, knowing that Wheeljack would not let anyone past, returned to Bumblebee.

* * *

An explosion of light even though far from his position sent Ultra Magnus flying like a ragdoll. A wave of pain tore up his damaged leg as it was unceremoniously crushed under the weight of several tons of Redwood Tree.

_*Ultra Magnus what is happing?* _Optimus Prime asked. He had managed to weasel way from Megatron's sword and was once again on his feet.

The seasoned Autobot warrior looked around at the destruction, than to the trees on his legs. _*Although I am not positive, I believe that it may have been an Incendiary Plasma Cannon, Sir.* _

There was a long silence from Optimus; Ultra Magnus was not sure whether it was because of the battle, or if it had been shock._ *The Decepticons do no poses such a weapon.* _Optimus answered.

Another loud explosion blew a squadron of seekers out of the sky. _*The human's perhaps? They are firing upon decepticons.*_

_*No, the humans have not yet invented such, we have not taught them the likes of such a weapon either.* _Was Optimus' only reply.

* * *

When the com had first come through, Megatron hadn't believed it, but now, he was a little quicker to rethink. Neither Autobots, nor Decepticons possessed Incendiary Plasma Cannons, but yet, there it had been a Plasma Cannon blast, A HUGE Plasma Cannon blast.

Starscream's voice echoed through the com-link. *_L-Lord Megatron?* _He asked.

Megatron snarled, and landed a punch to Optimus's face. *_What is it you incompetent fool?!*_ He shouted through the com-link.

_*A starship has entered this planet's atmosphere!* _Starscream said, preparing himself for the verbal beating he'd get from his leader.

_*WHAT?*_ Megatron yelled through the connection. This was impossible!

Optimus stabbed him in the shoulder, and Megatron wrenched back. _*When did this occur?!*_

_*N-Not long ago my lord!* _the gray seeker said, shuddering through the com-link.

_*Find out who they are, and DO NOT let the Autobots know they are here!*_

* * *

Arcee blasted the head off of a Vehicon Trooper, only to get distracted by a white, glimmering dot in the sky. She continued to keep an optic on it, even as she fought.

Soon enough it was with in visual range.

It was a Star Cruiser, the size of a small Cybertronian city. It was almost deadly silent, even as it hovered right over the battle field. Arcee couldn't see much of the ship; given the surrounding trees and the size of the craft, but it look pretty amazing.

The battle had completely stopped; everyone was staring up at the ship, in awe and in fear. The only one who was not watching was Ratchet, who was using his welder to free Ultra Magnus from the redwood trees.

Slowly, from what Arcee guessed was the Shuttlebay, a smaller ship appeared, making several circles around the battle field, before landing right in the middle of the now dead silent clearing.

The smaller shuttle was about the size of Ultra Magnus' ship. It was shaped like a bullet with wings, and a flat bottom. The windows where dark, and an array of weapons and defense covered it.

* * *

Optimus stared at the ship, his spark pounding in his chest. He didn't know who they were, or where they came from, but something seemed familiar about it. The matrix of leadership seemed to react to the ships presence, or maybe it was someone or something on the ship.

The smaller craft's door opened, and a ramp lowered to the ground.

Out of the door a red and white femme stepped, a sly grin on her golden face.

"Well, it's been a long time no see."

* * *

Can anyone guess who she is? No she's not an OC.

For the next chapter, I am going to need some help. I need as many places as possible that I can add as rooms on board the ship. So far my list includes:

Shuttlebay, Warpcore, Bridge, Emergency Bridge, Engine Room, Computer Core, Power Relay Room, The Fuel Tanks, The Shield generator, ext.

I need your help.

So how do you like this? Even if no one ends up reading this, I'll continue to write it anyway, just to get these darn plot bunnies out of my head.


	2. Together Again

_**Communication Marks**_

_"Normal Talking"_

_Bumblebee Talking_

_*Com-Link*_

_Thoughts_

_**:Bonded Pairs Talking:**_

_***The Thirteen/Matrix of Leadership***_

_**Time scale:**_

_**Astrosecond**__.498 seconds_

_**Klik**__1.2 minutes_

_**Breem**__8.2 Minutes_

_**Groon **__1 hour_

_**Joor**__6 hours_

_**Solar Cycle**__1 day_

_**Mega-Cycle**__93 hours or 3.875 days_

_**Deca-cycle**__10 days_

_**Quartex**__1 Earth Month_

_**Stellar Cycle**__400 days_

_**Vorn **__10 years_

_**Orn: **__300 years_

_Sorry this took so long, I was gone for 11 days at a summer camp. I only had my phone so I couldn't edit any of my stories, the tiny digital keyboards are a pain in the aft to write with._

_I also have a Beta now, she did an amazing job. I couldn't have done this chapter without her. _

_The next chapter is going to put all ourcreative thinking to the test... We get to give Team Prime a full tour of the ship!_

_(I haven't even finished the rough draft drawing DX )_

* * *

Upon regrouping with each other, after scaring off the Deceptions, they took the small shuttle back to the Star Razor; which had positioned itself high into the clouds to keep out of sight. After reaching a large briefing room, they sent the injured Bumblebee, Ultra Magus, and Arcee to the medical wing with Ratchet. In the shuttle bay the Autobots were greeted with a welcomed sight of familiar face plates.

"Ironhide, is that you ya old knucklehead?!" Bulkhead roared as he and the much larger red armored mech slammed into each other in a bit of curses and jokes, while Wheeljack knocked heads with his fellow Wreckers, whom stood just a few feet away from Bulkhead and Ironhide.

Smokescreen took a glance over at a young pale green Femme, whom he recognized as Moonracer, one of his old friends from Iacon and younger sister to Chromia, Arcee, Elita-One, and Firestar.

Her optics caught his gaze and she bounced over to him "Screenie! Its been so many orns since I last saw you!"

"Screenie?" mentioned Jack, while Miko and Raf were close to laughing so hard they cried from the embarrassed look on Smokescreen's face, while oblivious Moonracer refused to release her grip on the young mech.

Jazz stepped forward towards Optimus, gripping his old friend's servo tightly "Its been far too long Orion, or should I start calling you Optimus?"

A rare smile graced the Prime's face "Either is fine, old friend."

"Might I question why you have brought three native youths along with you, Optimus sir?" asked Jazz's partner, Prowl who pointed towards the two teens and one child sitting on the Prime's shoulder, looking around the ship in amazement.

"These are but three of our human companions, Jack Darby the oldest of our human companions , the other two are Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel. They have been a great comrades in the war against the Decepticons." Optimus said, smiling down at the three children.

Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around. Override smiled at him slightly. "I hate to pull you from the welcoming committee, but I believe there is a lot we need to catch up on."

Optimus nodded and excused himself from the reunion, and set the children down near their guardians.

She lead Optimus to a room labeled "Conference room."

She offered him some energon, before explaining what had happened while their teams had been separated.

Ransack, Override's bitter rival, and Ally of the Decepticons had decided that he would try to sap energy from the plant's already dying sun. Knowing the planet was doomed, Override recalled how she had gathered what remained of her fellow Velocitronians and fled the planet, able to make it out of the blast radius of the sun going supernova, taking their former home planet with it.

The ship on which they had left had broken down after they had gone through the space bridge that the Autobots had fixed during their stay on the speed planet. Luckily they had broken down near The Tomb of Solus Prime, which Optimus and two of his Autobots had stumbled across on their way to Earth.

She had been alerted of Override's presence by the Velocitronian Cyber planet Key, a velocitronian artifact given to the planet's leader.

All thought Override had no idea how she had done this, Solus Prime had somehow Upgraded the ship into what it was now. This had taken away bunch of the energy she had storied of the years, and had disappeared with one last message. To go find Optimus Prime.

She had given her the coordinates of the small, mostly water covered planet on which the Autobots had been staying.

Along the way she had picked up stray Autobots including; Ironhide, Chromia and her sisters, Jetfire and a band of seekers, some wreckers, Jazz, Prowl, and many others.

They had finally arrived on Earth, they had noticed the energy signature of the battle, and they had help by using their Incendiary Plasma Cannon.

Retelling her tale seemed to bring out the age and the look of being drained in her optics, to which only Optimus seemed to notice. Nevertheless, she stood and pulled up her shrugging shoulders, clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention again before Optimus spoke.

"It seems we have still have a lot to discuss since our last meeting." Optimus said

Override nodded. "But until we do, would you all like a tour of the ship?" She asked, standing up.

Optimus nodded.

The red and white femme smiled. "Then let's get started shall we."


End file.
